Devil Behind The Wheel
by earlgreyqueen
Summary: Two criminals end up working together; one a business man the other a lowly driver. An unexpected connection blossoms between the two and emotions run high. Will sparks fly or will they crash and burn? -Rated M for language, smut and possible violence/gore-
1. Chapter 1

A heavy combat boot pressed down on the accelerator and the engine rumbled, small teeth grind together and desperate cyan eyes flicker to all 3 of the mirrors, a small growl leaves the teeth as the eyes catch sight of the two individuals rushing out of the warehouse carrying duffel bags in gripped hands. The drivers hand reaches out and turns the radio up, the beat of the song he's listening to rising in the small area of the car; the two criminals rip open the back doors and climb in, a sweaty hand grabs the drivers shoulder.

"Drive!"

The songs tempo picked up as the driver pulled away from the curb and quickly accelerated, the sax played hard as he sharply pulled the steering wheel and turned the car around, changing the direction quickly and effortlessly. He let out the breath he had been holding and gripped the wheel tighter, the race was only just beginning.

"What the fuck took you so long? I was thinking about abandoning you."

"Ciel you worry too much, when have we ever been late or failed a mission?" The petite blonde in the back of the car giggled and winked at Ciel in the mirror, the stoic man next to Alois ignored the wink and gave a stony glare towards the young driver and Ciel got the hint to not lock eyes with the golden eyed man.

Ciel's eyes flickered from mirror to mirror as he kept an eye out for the police, the song changed and became an upbeat jazz piece; his eyebrow twitched as he noticed the flickering of blue lights over the hill; the boot pressed harder and quick hands changed the gear to push the car faster, the hand gripped harder on his shoulder and he smiled. "Worried pretty boy?"

The blonde lessened his grip and laughed, shaking his head as the driver maneuverer the car effortlessly between busy work traffic. Ciel's grip was tighter on the wheel and the leather squeaked under his palms, the feds were catching up and he had to act quickly, with a sharp turn of the wheel he pulled into the slow lane and pushed on the brakes, making the two passengers in the back jerk forward.

For the first time the larger man spoke "What the fuck are you doing!? Trying to get us caught Kid!? Are you an idiot!?" Ciel didn't answer and grit his teeth, pulling out into the middle lane again, further ahead than he had been before, he slid in and out of the traffic and as soon as there was a larger opening took it and pushed hard on the accelerator; this was going to be a fun drive.

Large cyan eyes kept a close eye on the police behind, strong brows furrowed with a look of concentration, swift hands changing the gear and swift feet controlling the car as if it were a tame animal, this was what Ciel was built to do. With a sweeping turn right the young man pulled off of the city pass and pushed deep into the cities winding back roads, the buildings went past so quickly they made whooshing noises, the criminals in the background remained silent as they watched in awe of the skills of their young driver. Claude and Alois had laughed when Tanaka had introduced them to the twenty-something boy who was to be their driver but now they understood completely as to why Tanaka kept him so close to the company, he could drive and he could drive good, the police had completely lost them in the maze of the cement jungle and they were scot free.

Alois let out a sharp breath as Ciel braked hard and switched the engine off "Out! Quickly!" The quiet driver barked an order and the criminals nodded, slipping out of the back of the vehicle, they followed the petite man and ran to a small black Mini; "Get in, don't mess up her seats." With a smile he shut the door on the criminals and slipped into the front of the small car, quickly pulling away and out into the city traffic, quiet rock played in the small vehicle and finally the blonde spoke.

"Wow! You're incredible Kid! I don't think we've ever met a driver like you, how on earth do you drive like that?" A grin spread across the pretty face and small shoulders shrugged as a reply. The passengers fell back into silence with the lack of a reply and the little car quickly pulled into a back alley, soft words were spoken between the men in the back of the car as they pulled themselves out of the tiny black car, Ciel patted the wheel and smiled; his mini was his favourite drive of every job, so small, smooth and powerful. Ciel pushed himself out of the car and perched his sunglasses up on the top of his head and slid his headphones on, the smooth sound of Tame Impala filled his ears and he smiled, popping a bit of gum in his mouth he followed the taller men into the building.

With each beat of the song his feet hit the stairs and dainty, blistered fingers patted along the metal banister, with a few knocks on the door it swung open and shut on the drop of the chorus, a smile slipped onto his face and he nodded towards Tanaka who nodded back and the thin frame dropped himself down on the tatty sofa in the corner of the warehouse, his legs pulled up and his glasses slipped back down onto his nose, eyes followed the men in the room and an eyebrow raised when a very tall, handsome stranger entered the room from a side room and passed a file to Tanaka.

"Ah thank you Young Sebastian" With a simple crook of his finger he pulled Ciel out of his chair begrudgingly and the young driver walked over, he held out his hand and the taller man took it, a nice firm grip was shared with a strong shake and a nod. "Ciel this is Sebastian; I have assigned you two to work together from now on." The young man frowned and his smile slipped off his face.

"Pardon?" A slight southern drawl left with the question and the music switched on his headphones, Brianstorm filtered into his ears and the frown on his strong brow grew. "I don't work with others."

Sebastian snickered and a smooth British accent left the man "You do now. You work with me. I hear you're the best Kid." With a strong palm on the table he leant forward towards the smaller man and his voice dropped "I only work with the best."

The guitar in his ears grew louder and he growled "Tanaka you can't do these things without talking to me first." The older man shook his head and laughed lowly "I do whatever I want Ciel; You work for me and now you also work for Sebastian. He's going to tell you your next mission. Listen carefully." With a bow of his head the older man left the room and the heavy door shut behind him.

"So Kid, listen carefully, and take those headphones out. It's rude to listen to music while your new boss is speaking to you" The brit put emphasis on the words and his smirk grew, Ciel already hated that smirk. He wanted to launch his body across the table and smack it off that handsome face.

"If you want to work with me the headphones stay in." A bubble pushed itself out of his mouth and he popped it, sitting himself down in the chair and swinging his legs up onto the table, the heavy boots on his feet landing heavily on the table and a smirk was returned.

Crimson eyes watched the confident drivers' actions and they narrowed "What are you listening to right now that's just so important?" those narrowed eyes followed the boys hand and watched as it slip into his pocket and pull an iPod out.

"Mint Royale; incredible group that makes incredible music to drive to" A grin was flashed as the iPod disappeared back into his pocket "Come on then; tell me your big ol' plan" The southerner drawled at the end of the sentence and leaned back on his chair, precariously balancing on the back legs.

Sebastian sat down in the chair opposite the young driver and raised an eyebrow "Listen up."

* * *

With a gentle 'oof' Ciel fell back onto his mattress, Sebastian and his plan rested heavily on Ciels mind, the young man stared up at the ceiling before sighing and sitting up, before rolling a cigarette and lighting it. As he leant back against the wall he looked out across the city from his tiny apartment, the smoke from his mouth blurring his vision slightly. With a soft noise he moved and connected his blue tooth speaker before lo-fi beats played out across the apartment, with a small smile the southerner finally relaxed.

 **BEEP.**

An eyebrow twitched.

 **BEEP.**

The eyebrow twitched again.

 **BEEP. BEEP.**

With a small growl the young man grabbed his phone, his cigarette loosely hanging between his lips, he looked at the screen and saw four new messages all from a number he didn't recognise, nimble fingers typed in his password and opened up the messages, with a sigh he saw the messages came from his new partner in crime. Sebastian. He locked his phone again and dropped the phone back on his bed and the beeping started again. Fine. This was how the older man wanted to play. He turned the mobile on silent and leant back against his wall again, the quiet beats of his Lo-fi filling his ears. The phone screen now blared brightly with the incoming call screen.

"What the fuck does this dude want." He muttered quietly, flipping the phone screen over.

Finally, with the distraction being discarded he lit the now dead cigarette again and took a deep breath inwards of the addictive smoke. With a jump his flip phone rang, and he grabbed it quickly, flipping the top screen open.

"Hello? I'm here."

"Oh! So you answer this phone but not your personal phone?" A strong British voice spoke through the phone and a chuckle followed the sentence.

"This phone is only for emergencies!" With a grimace Ciel spoke back to the man "What do you want from me? Leave me alone it's my night off."

"Exactly it's your night off and you're at home doing what? Wanking and crying to yourself? Come on, show me around the town and show me the best places to eat and hang out."

A fire lit in Ciel as the man teased him "I don't…! I don't do… Eugh." A plume of smoke blew from his nose "I don't do niceties."

"How about I treat you to dinner?" Ciel could practically hear the smirk in the man's voice.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything you want."

Ciel smiled and spoke softly into the phone "I'll see you in 10." Before the raven could reply the flip phone was slammed shut and he pushed himself off of the mattress, his spine popped as his back straightened and he walked over to the metal clothes rail in his room. He pulled off the heavy black sweatshirt he had on and discarded it on the floor, he replaced the lost item with a flannel black and white check shirt and pulled over an oversized grey sweatshirt over the top, cuffing the sleeves around his slender wrists which revealed a peek of the ink that covered his arms. With a smile at himself in the mirror he pushed on some old white sneakers and pulled his long fringe up into a small bun at the back of his head, showing off his pretty face.

Before he left he grabbed his phone and his keys and his pack of tobacco, shoving the essentials into his jeans pockets. He slipped into his Mini and before turning the key realised he hadn't organised where to meet Sebastian. He quickly slipped his phone out of his back pocket and smiled at the message;

 **S: Meet me on Butler Street. Dress nice.**

* * *

With a frown Ciel looked down at himself and sighed, what he had on would just have to do. The car rumbled to life and he gently pulled away and took a breath, he had butterflies in his stomach and he tried to push them down. What was he even nervous about anyway?

Ciels eyes glinted as he noticed Sebastian stood in an empty car parking space for his new friend, with a big smile and a wave the British man gestured to the space and Ciel replied with a thumbs up. He parked the small car with ease and pulled himself out of the car.

"Hi! Hello! Hey!" Sebastian leant on the bonnet of the car and grinned like the Cheshire at his date for this evening "Looking very casual."

Ciel bristled "I didn't get your message until I was in the car." His eyes danced over the other man in his expensive fitted suit, it looked good on him and really accentuated how handsome the devil really was.

"No big deal Kid. I have a table booked for us in 5 minutes and you can have whatever you want on the menu, no limits." He smiled and crossed the road with his companion following in close pursuit. "Hungry?" A brow was raised with the question and Ciel quietly nodded and kept busy on dodging passers-by.

Finally, they reached a huge glass building with a beautifully lit restaurant underneath, Ciel gulped as he realised he definitely was under dressed for this and how much of an odd pair the couple were. He quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and folded it over his arm, desperately hoping that the shirt made him look smarter. He slightly hid behind the taller assassin as he charmingly flirted with the waitress who showed them to a hidden booth with a beautiful view across the city.

The couple sat opposite each other and Sebastian smiled at the younger man who returned it awkwardly.

"I'm feelin' a little out of place here Sebastian. I thought when you said anythin' I wanted I thought you meant relaxed noodles or somethin'." His accent twanged with his anxiety rising and Sebastian smiled, patting his arm gently across the table.

"No need to worry, they're not here for us, just for my money." He winked and quietly grabbed a waitress to order a bottle of wine. With a friendly smile he turned back to Ciel and gently took his wrist "You didn't tell me you had tattoos."

Ciels' cheeks pinked and he pulled his sleeves up to his elbow to show the elder a little more of the ink covering his scarred skin. "Yeah I got them done a while back." The two dragons swirling up both of his arms melded and blended beautifully and he fondly looked at the ink covering his skin. With a soft gasp he tried to pull his arm away as Sebastians soft hands stroked the bumpy skin, with a nervous laugh he put on a Joker voice "You wanna know how I got these scars?"

Sebastians eyes met Ciels with little humour in them and he spoke softly "Maybe one day; when you're comfortable."

Ciel was taken aback from the reply and nodded, his arms being released as the waitress came back over carrying an expensive bottle of wine, his eyes watched the two talk politely to each other and he sighed, turning to the menu and frowning. He understood a very small amount of the items and his stomach twisted. Was this the world that Sebastian lived in? It was so foreign to Ciel, he didn't look, speak or act like he belonged here with these people. So why did Sebastian bring him here? To belittle him? No. Sebastian wasn't that kind of person from what he had gauged. With a sigh he looked over the menu at the handsome man who was now studying his own menu and he finally spoke.

"I don't understand nothin'."

Sebastian looked around and whispered back "Me either." He grinned and Ciel relaxed a little and gave a small smile in return to the statement.

They soon had ordered food and their voices mixed with the ambient hum of the restaurant, soon their food arrived and Ciels stomach grumbled as he looked down at the vegetable gratin, the waitress smiled as she placed down more cheese for the top of his food and gave him a side of triple cooked fries. Ciel thanked her and then smiled at Sebastian.

"Dig in, you look famished." The raven smirked as he watched the hungry southerner pick up his fork, he pushed a glass of the crisp white wine towards Ciel "Drink this with it, it'll work very well with your food." He smiled and Ciel thanked him quietly taking the glass.

With a small moan the cheesey, vegetabley goodness touched his tongue and he savoured the first bite of his food. "Oh my god, this is so good."

"I'm glad. Are you vegetarian?" Sebastian tilted his head with the question as he put a forkful of the rare steak into his own mouth. Ciel nodded in reply, too busy with eating his food to pay much attention to the older man sat with him. This was the first proper meal he had eaten in a few weeks and it was the best thing he had eaten ever.

"Ciel… Do you enjoy your job?" The question lingered in the air and Ciel swallowed his mouthful of food.

"It's all I've ever known." He sipped his wine and gave a small smile.

"That wasn't what I asked." The brits chocolatey voice spoke out in the booth.

Ciel poked around in his food and he sighed "I… Don't enjoy my work but it's all I know how to do, I owe Tanaka too and, to be honest, I'm pretty god damn good and my job." He forced a smile out and laughed lowly.

"I could help you escape this life. You could come and work with me, no more driving." Sebastian spoke softly and took the younger males hand. "We're partners now; we look out for each other."

Ciel laughed and pulled his hand back "Yeah right and then we'll both be six foot under." He rolled his eyes and sipped his wine again. Sebastian shook his head at the younger man's ignorance.

"If you change your mind let me know." He smirked and the couple both went back to eating their meals and chatting quietly to one another. Ciel could feel himself getting tipsier with each sip of wine and his cheeks were warming up, he could also feel his tongue getting looser and he spilt more to Sebastian about his life then he had to anyone else in a long time. Sebastian was a good listener who reacted well to Ciels silly stories about his life. The pair melded well together and were warming up to each other nicely. The evening continued and more alcohol was drunk, Ciel knocking back glass after glass of wine and then finishing off his desert with two espresso martinis, by this point he was slurring his words and being very loud in the quiet restaurant. Sebastian laughed at the actions of his companion and asked the waitress for his bill when she looked distastefully at Ciel and his flushed face, Ciel shot a handsome grin at the waitress and winked at her.

"It's been soooooooooo nice tonight oh my god" His accent twanged at her and he downed the rest of the cocktail he had been drinking "Who made this? I wanna give em a big ol' smooch it's so good." The waitress rolled her eyes and took the cash from Sebastian who smiled.

"The tips in there. Maybe if you smiled more the tip would be nicer." Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and stood, offering his hand to Ciel "Care to join me?" The pretty man giggled and took Sebastians outstretched hand and stumbled off his seat. Sebastian caught Ciel and steadied him "You definitely can't drive home tonight. Come stay at mine."

Ciel nodded in a silent agreement and leant against the arm of the man, his bun was starting to fall at the top of his head and wispy hairs were surrounding the pink cheeks, his usually wide, observant eyes were lidded heavily and he concentrated heavily on his feet and making sure he didn't stumble, he made a mental note to himself not to drink large quantities of wine again. As the taller man led him out of the restaurant Ciel pulled a previously rolled cigarette from his tobacco pack and put it between his lips, lighting it and with a soft noise he pulled in a deep breath.

"Mnnn… I love this ciggy." He laughed "Hey, you listenin' Sea Bass." He laughed harder at his own joke and coughed as smoke came out of his nose "Sea Bass. Like the fish. You get it?"

The Brit looked distastefully at the drunken man on his arm "You know, smoking's bad for your health?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm here for a good time not a long time." He waved off the older man's concerns and took another deep inhalation from the cigarette, blowing smoke rings up into the cold night air.

With a shake of his head the taller man lead Ciel into his apartment block and pressed the buttons on the elevator to take them to his home, his crimson eyes watched the drunken idiot closely as he took a snapchat of himself in the mirrored elevator.

"Look at this fuckin' shit my dudes" He grinned, setting off the dog filters tongue and he laughed hard "This is the most expensive shit I've ever been in." With drunken fingers he sent it to his group chat of his friends and he giggled stupidly as he zoomed into Sebastians unamused face.

"Ciel stop." The drunk laughed and mimicked Sebastians voice.

"I'm Sebastian and, I'm really serious, stop having fun. No fun allowed." He grinned and leant back against the elevator wall. "You live somewhere real fancy and high up huh?"

Sebastian nodded and sighed, he started to regret letting his partner drink so much because now he had to deal with the stupid idiot. He scolded himself quietly as the elevator dinged. "Out now. Come on." He smiled and lead Ciel to the door "You can have my room tonight okay?"

* * *

Soft pants and moans left parted lips and Ciel arched his back off of the bed, soft lips kissed along his stomach and inky black locks spread across his chest.

"Ah fuck, Sebastian." He moaned softly as teeth nipped gently at his skin "Don't tease me" He whined a little and arched his hips.

"Greedy, greedy little boy." He smirked against the skin and looked up and red met blue, his tongue touched against the milky skin of Ciel and moved up his torso, he grabbed the chin of the younger man and squeezed, forcing Ciel to open his mouth; crimson eyes danced and he chuckled as Ciel softly moaned. "How desperate." He pushed his mouth against Ciels and they melted into each other, tongues mixed and Ciels tongue piercing clicked against the elders' teeth.

He pulled away and a string of saliva connected their mouths. He admired how beautiful the young man was with his flushed cheeks and pink bitten lips. "Beg." He leant in and whispered against Ciels ear "Beg for me." He nipped the soft lobe and felt Ciel twitch with the connection.

"Please… Please fuck me. Sir. I'm begging for you to fuck me." Breathy words left his mouth and he desperately grabbed at Sebastian, his body needing the touch from those warm hands.

"Oh Baby." Sebastian laughed lowly and connected their mouths again, his hand snaked down and slipped under the waist band of his jeans, Ciel moaned into Sebastians mouth and pushed his hips upwards. "I'm going to fuck you good."

* * *

 _Hello Babies 3_

 _I'm back and better than ever, my good friend E is helping me write this and I'm pretty excited about that as I prefer to write with the support of someone else._

 _I'm sorry I went for a long time but I now have a year off before I go to University so I can hopefully update quite often._

 _People who have seen Baby Driver will notice the similarities but I got inspired by the beauty that it was and had to put my two favourite gay babies into this._

 _Enjoy 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up to the bedding moving and his eyes flickered open, with a soft moan he stretched and his spine popped and he sighed with the motion.

A small chuckle filled the room "Good morning." Ciel felt the mattress dip below him and he rolled over, his eyes meeting Sebastians crimson ones. Ciels eyes widened and he sat up in the bed.

"Me and you. We didn't?" He swallowed and whispered "We didn't… Have sex? Did we?" His brow went from a worried expression to a frown as the raven haired man burst out laughing.

"Oh god no. First of all, I would never sleep with someone who's too drunk to stand, let alone have sex. Also; you're not my type kid." He grinned and passed Ciel a mug of coffee. "I have a meeting soon so I'll have to leave, but you're more than welcome to stay and have a shower and some food before heading off."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched at the mans' statement and his hands tightened around the mug he was holding; besides his actions he was relieved that whatever he had dreamt about last night was just that; a dream. Besides that, the man was a tease, and he knew it. He nodded and forced a smile at the man. "Thanks Sebastian. I'll probably head off when you do though. I don't want to overstay my welcome." He sipped the coffee and grimaced "Eugh. No sugar or cream?"

Sebastian chuckled and stood up, stretching as he did, his bed shirt raising up to show a slither of his abdomen "It'll put some hair on your chest. I'll leave you to get ready." He waved over his shoulder and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ciel sipped the coffee again and coughed at the bitter liquid "Gross." He slipped his legs out of the bed and was relieved to see himself still wearing his jeans from the night before, he pulled on his shirt and his sweater, retying his hair into a bun he smiled at himself in the mirror and pulled on his sneakers from the floor. He grabbed his keys off of the bed side table and left the room, his eyes wandered as he walked through the hallway of the large penthouse and his mouth opened in shock at the size of the apartment. The furnishings were all in soft greys and blacks, everything was sleek, smart, and expensive; similar to Sebastian himself. It was so different to Ciels tiny little flat, he felt out of place and small, this definitely was the home of someone who knew what he was doing, he sat down on the sofa and leant back.

He pulled his phone out and frowned as he saw a screen full of notifications, he typed in the password and opened up a message from Alois.

 **A: U went home with Sebastian!? U better not have fucked him. U don't wanna get wrapped up in his business. Don't get close.**

A frown flickered across Ciels pretty face and he quickly thumbed a reply.

 **C: He invited me out for dinner, nothing happened at all. I'm about to head home. I'm not getting close, just humouring him.**

He clicked send and flicked through the rest of his notifications, tired blue eyes flicked upwards towards the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He smiled politely at the man as his hungry eyes ate up the delicious sight of the British man, he had a fitted black suit on with a light grey check and shined black shoes. 'God he's fucking rich. And fuckin hot.' Ciel pushed himself up off of the sofa and smiled "You need a lift?"

Sebastian shook his head and grabbed his briefcase "Thank you for the offer but my assistant is coming to collect me."

"Am I not your assistant?" Ciel raised his eyebrow and smirked up at the man.

"No, you're my partner. I appreciate you. We work together." He shrugged "My assistant is pretty much my slave; they obey every order I give them."

Ciel laughed and shook his head at the man's statement "Your poor, poor assistant." He followed the handsome man out of the apartment and he pressed the button for the lift in the hallway. Sebastian came up behind him and flicked the bun atop his head which caused Ciel to whine at him like a child for being 'sooooo annoying'.

Sebastians crimsons eyes watched over the young driver as they rode the lift. "Who are you messaging?"

"Alois." A quick reply was spoken.

"The pretty blonde one?"

"Yeah that's the one. Don't touch though or Claude will cut your hands off and string them from his ceiling as a trophy."

Sebastian pulled a face at the statement and sighed a little as they reached the ground floor, he enjoyed the company from the younger male and the thought of leaving the fun conversation and company of Ciel to go to a boring company meeting made him frown. He turned to the younger male and smiled at him before speaking.

"I'll see you on Friday. 10am sharp." Ciel nodded in reply and a small smile was on his face.

"I'll see you then. Partner."

* * *

Ciels heavy boots stomped along the road as he ran, he had woken up late to his both of his phones ringing, when he had picked up an angry British man had yelled profanities down the speaker at him. He was in shit. The biggest shit he'd ever been in and he was scared.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK." His teeth grit and he pushed forward, he quickly turned the corner and ran down the alleyway, his palms slammed against the metal door and he pushed it open.

"I'm here! I'm here!" He ran up the stairs and quickly stopped to the sight of Sebastian wearing a long black trench coat, he had two large guns in each hand and he pointed them towards the driver.

"You're late." Crimson eyes narrowed and he clicked the safety off of one of the guns and aimed at Ciels head, he watched the panic wash across that pretty little face and he smirked. "Be late again and I'll shoot you."

Ciel nodded slowly and he swallowed visibly, he spoke quietly, his southern twang prominent in his anxious voice "I'm real' sorry okay? I'm here now." Sebastian smirked and clicked the safety back on again, and lowered the gun.

"What's your excuse?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow with the question and watched the tips of the young man's ears turn bright red.

"I just overslept." Ciel spoke quietly "I'm really sorry, it won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." Sebastian pulled on a pair of sunglasses and a hat and Ciel mimicked the action and felt nerves rising. He had to impress Sebastian and prove to him that he wasn't some lay about simple criminal. He was a driver, and a fucking good driver at that.

The raven haired man spun quickly, his expensive coat flowing behind him with the movement and they left the room swiftly together. Ciel was anxious to impress his partner and the weight was pressing down on his mind, the handsome British man had high expectations on his skill for driving. Ciels' hand tightened around the key held in his palm and he watched the broad shoulders of the man marching ahead of him. The alleyways they walked down were grimy and smelly, covered in torn posters and ugly graffiti tags; the criminals, though looking clean and smart, fit perfectly into the underbelly of this grimy city, they did the dirty work.

A sleek black Subaru came into sight as they reached their destination, Ciel pressed the unlock on the key and the car beeped, confirming it was their ride for the day. The pair slipped into the front seats of the car and took a deep breath, Ciel plugged his iPod in and began playing Hotel California.

"We can't listen to this song Ciel." Sebastian looked at Ciel over the rim of his sunglasses and Ciel scoffed at the statement.

"Why not? It's a classic."

"It's a cursed song. It'll result in one of us dying." The tone in Sebastian's voice was filled with genuine concern and Ciel shook his head with a small laugh and changed the song to appease the man. The rough guitar notes of Come as You Are filled the car and Sebastian nodded "This is much better."

The engine rumbled to life and Ciel pulled out into the road, the silence in the car was filled with the music and they continued into the inner city, Sebastians plan played over and over in his head, he just had to drive and get them out of trouble. Ciel slowed down as they came to a red light and kept a wary eye on all of the cars around them. All of the cars pulled forwards together and Ciel turned away from the main stream of traffic, he indicated in to pull up onto the side of the street and nodded at Sebastian, he received a nod back and watched the taller man leave the car. Ciel changed the song on his iPod to play Hot Mess and the beats, Sebastian had three minutes and forty-six seconds to get in and get out again.

He could see the man's tall figure pointing his two guns at the women behind the counter, the secretaries desperately pushed money towards the man and Ciel could see a large grin pass across the mans' face as he pointed one of the guns directly at a tearful woman. The man was a demon and he knew exactly how to work his mannerisms to come off as the most fearsome he could be.

The song hit the chorus and Ciel tapped the steering wheel as his eyes watched over the man, Sebastian pulled the duffel bag full of cash over his shoulder and jogged backwards to the door, his guns still pointed at the terrified workers. He pushed against the door with his back and turned to run towards the car, Ciel revved the engine and his hands gripped the leather of the steering wheel tighter. Sebastian slid into the car and Ciel quickly took the handbrake and pulled out into the streams of traffic, horns went off as he pulled across cars and sped quickly through the city. Sebastian held tightly onto the door handle and watched the focussed driver navigate through the city, he could hear the police coming up behind them and Ciel growled quietly and grit his teeth together.

Ciels eyes widened as he saw a road blockage coming up and he slammed on the breaks.

"Fuck! Oh shit, this wasn't on the plan!" Ciel looked at Sebastian and Sebastian returned the look, he quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I trust you to sort this out."

Ciel nodded and quickly turned the car, pulling across the lanes and roared off, the police followed and he turned onto a smaller street, the Subaru rumbled as he pushed his foot harder onto the accelerator, people stumbled out the way as the car roared down the street and Ciel took a side road off towards the highway. His hands worked quickly to change the gears as he pushed the car to its' fastest, Sebastians eyes widened as he watched the speedometer climb, the control Ciel had over the car was incredible to him and he was genuinely impressed by the skill of the younger man.

Ciels brow was furrowed with concentration as he manoeuvred the car between traffic, horns honked behind them and sirens increased, he swore under his breath as he saw a line of police cars blocking the road ahead, he tugged on the wheel quickly and pulled a hand break turn. He heard Sebastian breath in sharply at the quick movement and slammed his foot down again, pushing back into the city away from the police, he heard a crash and looked in his mirror, there had been a pile up of police cars and Ciel smirked, the idiots could never catch him.

Sebastian made a fist and gently punched Ciels arm "You did it kid! You fucking did it!" A grin placed itself on Sebastians handsome face and he rubbed his hands together "Come on! Let's make this a home run." Ciel nodded in agreement and turned down into a smaller back lane, he slowed the car as the car rumbled through the tiny roads before stopping outside a warehouse and climbing out, he dropped the keys into a trash can and before breaking out into a jog to catch up with the British man. Sebastian handed him another key and before pushing his hat back over his raven locks. Ciel pressed the unlock button on the key and they headed towards the beep of a small Jeep, the pair climbed into the car and nodded at each other in confidence before heading away from the scene.

* * *

With a sigh Ciel unlocked his door and pushed on the worn wood; the weight of the crime he committed pressed heavily on his shoulders and he pressed his rough palm onto his shoulder, gently rubbing it to ease the pain. He pushed his door shut with his foot and kicked his boots off, leaving them messily behind himself. Tired eyes looked around the tiny apartment and Ciel shook his head at the mess, no matter how much money he earned from his jobs he was never going to spend it. The money was tainted with the poison of crime and he knew if he was to use the money his parents would be looking down on him judging him from above.

"Ggh, fuck." With a soft sigh he lit a cigarette and took a deep inhale before releasing a plume of smoke from his nose. Thoughts of Sebastian floated through his mind and without thinking he unlocked his phone to check for messages from the British man, he grimaced when there was nothing of interest showing. He held the cigarette between his lips and opened up the message screen to Sebastian, with his thumbs doing a dance over the keyboard on the screen he thought about the kind of message to send to his new partner.

 **C: Hi, the job earlier was fun and went really well huh? Fancy meeting for a drink later?**

"Pfff" The southerner scoffed to the empty room and took another puff of smoke before deleting the message and typing another.

 **C: I'd love to have a good time with you. Do you want to meet for a special kind of mission?;)**

With a roll of his eyes he deleted the message and typed another.

 **C: Are you free tonight? I have nothing to do and was wondering if you'd like to go for a drink somewhere?**

Ciel nodded and clicked send on the message, he flicked ash onto the floor and tapped the butt of the cigarette, the hazy grey smoke gathering in the tiny space of his kitchen. He watched the screen of his phone, patiently waiting for a reply from Sebastian. He placed the mobile on the kitchen side as he cracked open a can of coke and took a sip, with a soft ' _ahh_ ' he closed his eyes before taking an even bigger drink. He jumped a little as his phone vibrated on the side and he grabbed it quickly, abandoning the drink he was taking.

 **S: Sorry. Busy tonight. Business stuff. I'd much rather see you though.**

Ciel sighed and eyed up the message before typing.

 **C: Business without your partner? Seems like bad business.**

A smirk broke out on the young man's face as he saw an ellipsis pop up to indicate a reply incoming from Sebastian.

 **S: …**

 **S: Don't give me cheek or you can wave goodbye to your partner position and be demoted to being an assistant. AKA: SLAVE!**

 **C: lmao you type like a dad.**

 **S: Lmao?**

Ciel laughed and the noise echoed in the small room "Old man." He shook his head and responded quickly.

 **C: I'll teach you lingo another day. Enjoy your meeting tonight. If there's a change of plans let me know.**

His eyes watched the screen closely, expecting those three little dots to pop up again but they never did, with a sigh he made his way to his 'bedroom' he flopped down onto the duvet and rolled himself up into his blankets, with a small smile as the thought of Sebastian filled his mind he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **BANG.**

 **BANG.**

 **BANG.**

A soft groan left the lump of blankets on the bed and Ciels eyes peeked open, the LED clock next to his bed read three in the morning. "Ngh, what the fuck?" With a frown he stretched and wiggled himself out of the blanket burrito and slouched to the door. He fiddled around with the lock and opened the door.

"Hello?" He blinked at the hallway light that was harsh on his eyes and quickly shook himself awake when he saw Sebastian "Oh! Hello!" Sebastian pushed himself into the apartment and slammed the door behind him, quickly pushing the locks back into place.

"Thank god you're here Ciel I was worried you had left and weren't going to be available."

Ciel rubbed his eyes and nodded sleepily "I'm always here… What are you doing here though? Not to be rude it's just, it's 3 in the fucking morning."

Sebastian chuckled lowly and patted the younger males head "I couldn't go back to mine, cut business off with an old partner and let's just say he didn't take it as well as I had hoped. I was concerned for my wellbeing and I thought the only person I could really trust was you." The man nodded towards him as he started to wander around the tiny home. The tall man looked out of position in his expensive fitted clothes as he wandered around Ciels flat. Sebastian shook his coat off his shoulders and placed it politely across a comfy looking sofa that was placed next to Ciels floor mattress. "Nice place you got here."

Ciel rolled his eyes "You don't have to lie. I know it's a dump. But it's my dump."

Sebastian rolled out his chocolatey chuckle and spoke lowly "I like it, it has character." His crimson eyes glinted in the low lighting as he ate up the sight of the tired male.

"Thanks, I guess. You're welcome to take the uh…" He gestured towards the messy bed on the floor and smiled sheepishly "The uh, master bedroom." Sebastian laughed at the joke and thanked him quietly before stripping off his shirt to reveal a simple thermal underneath.

Ciel eyed up the man's shapely arms and equally shaped torso and jumped a little when Sebastian spoke again.

"I'd hate to steal your bed from you, I did barge in here unannounced. How about we just, do what we did at mine yes? Top and tail."

Ciel nodded and quickly shook out the blankets, a soft smoky scent flew into the air with the action and Sebastian took a deep breath in, savouring the scent of his main interest. With a small smile Sebastian watched the smaller male slip back under the covers and close his eyes.

"If you wanna, watch TV or somethin' I don't mind just be quiet. 'M sleepin'" The southerner twanged sleepily as he cuddled down into the bedding.

Crimson eyes watched the action of the younger male falling asleep and a sad smile made place on Sebastians face; Ciel didn't belong in the world of crime, he was soft, kind and sensitive. He nodded to himself as he vowed to help the boy escape this poisonous world. He watched the grey haired boy for a while longer before slipping into the warm cocoon of blankets and duvets. With a gentle touch he moved stray hairs off of the prettiest face he had ever laid eyes on and whispered.

"I'll get you out of this."

* * *

 **EYYY BBY**

 **Chapter two is done! Again thank you to my good friend E for proof reading and making sure everything made sense.**

 **Be prepared for more angst and dramaaaaaaa**

 **Love u All!  
**

 **EGQ x**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel sat at his kitchen table and idly spun the spoon around his cereal bowl, mixing his cereal into a sugary slush. His eyes were glued to the man still asleep on his bed, he had woken up to the man's face and had flicked him before muttering about the man lying to him about sleeping top and tail. The man had waved Ciel off and had huddled himself further into the blankets. With a sigh he pulled his knees up and wrapped an arm around his legs. What was the man playing at? He sipped his coffee and sighed at the warmth of the caffeine filled drink. Ciel burned his gaze at the man's head, low-key hoping that if he stared long enough the man would disappear and then Ciel wouldn't have to be confused about the intent of Sebastian's actions anymore.

The pile of blankets moved and a messy head of black hair appeared, with a groan the taller man stretched before relaxing again. He blinked at the sunshine coming in through the window and he looked over to Ciel.

"Mornin'" Ciel pointed his spoon at him and pretended to shoot.

Sebastian faked being shot with a bullet and clutched at his chest, a crooked smile blossomed on his face as laughter left the younger male, and he pushed himself up off of the bed.

"What do you have? Food wise?" Sebastians voice was heavy with sleep as he made his way over to the small kitchen, Ciel waved his spoon around in the air, gesturing towards a cupboard and Sebastian opened the door, with a frown he spoke. "This is just gross sugary crap!" Sebastian shook the box of Lucky Charms at the younger male and made an exasperated sound.

With a shrug Ciel replied "I can't help that you don't like my cereal choice. I wasn't expectin' company any time soon." With a roll of his eyes he sipped his coffee. He watched the man make himself a tiny bowl of cereal before taking a seat opposite Ciel. With a small pained smile, he began eating the sugary cancer in the bowl. Ciel bit his lip to hold in a laugh as he rolled a cigarette with ease before lighting it.

"This is so gross; how do you eat this? It's so unhealthy! How are you supposed to escape a scene if you need to run?"

Ciel laughed and took a deep drag off of his cigarette before shrugging and blowing the smoke out of his nose. With a grin he spoke "I can run if I need to. I just love myself enough to treat myself to a fuckin' delicious bowl of Lucky Charms every now and again y'know."

Sebastian shook his head and waved his hand in the smoke, trying to disperse the fog "That'll kill you quicker you know." Ciel nodded and blew smoke out of his mouth, with a smile he stubbed the butt of the cigarette out into a dish on the table watching the heat die in the glass.

With a sigh Ciel hopped off of the stool and stretched, his back popping and his shirt rising to show his tiny stomach, Sebastians eyes gravitated to the area and narrowed like a cat viewing its prey. Small hands tapped the stomach and a small whine left his mouth.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Mr. Michaelis." A wink finished the sentence before he leant back on the counter "What's your plans today? If you have none do you wanna hang out or somethin'?"

The older man tapped his chin and nodded "I do have some business to organise later on but I'm free for the morning."

Ciels mind filled with questions, why was this man such a mystery? His business meetings were obviously about something important but also something secret. Would he ever know about these secrets? The brit had learnt lots about him on the first meeting but Ciel knew nothing. He nervously cracked his knuckles and spoke softly towards the other male.

"Hey, what are all these business meetings about? You don't ever say but we're partners now, I should know about these things surely" He pulled puppy eyes towards the older male in a bid to pry information from the man.

The brit laughed softly and reached out to pat the southerners' soft hair, his fingers linked into the locks and he ruffled gently "Little puppy you're demanding." A devilish smirk flickered across his face "I would love to tell you but I'm afraid I would have to kill you if I did that."

Ciel leaned into the warm hand and let out a forced sigh with an equally forced pout "That's so unfair…" He closed his eyes and let his shoulders relax as the older mans' fingers massaged his scalp, his mind fogged with thoughts of those fingers tightening and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He shook the ideas away and opened his eyes as the hand moved away the touch leaving his scalp tingling.

The older man smiled and tapped Ciels chin "Cheer up. Maybe I'll let you know one day. Just like these." The other hand ran itself up Ciels arm and his fingers traced the inked lines, goosebumps chasing these soft touches. Red eyes met blue in a silent conversation, as the light touches continued. After what seemed like forever Sebastian pulled his hands away from the bumped arms, a small smile flourished on his face and he spoke "I should probably head off now… I have stuff to organise so I should really go and sort it."

Ciels eyebrows turned upwards in a sad expression and he nodded "Okay okay, I mean, if you need somewhere safe to hide out again my" his hand motioned to the mattress and he snorted "five-star accommodation is always available." He grinned at the older man, his perfect white teeth flashing in the harsh kitchen light.

Sebastian chuckled and patted the males hip before standing and smiling down at the younger man "Thank you for the very kind offer but I may be away on some business for a while but when I'm back I'll take up your offer." The tall raven man picked up his long woollen coat from a small arm chair in the room and pulled it over his body, he turned and handed a long folded red scarf to the younger male "Keep this safe for me until I get back. It's cold out there and you don't have a scarf." He watched with kind eyes as Ciel wrapped the scarf around his neck with a big smile "Keep warm and keep safe okay?" With a nod in reply the older man felt his heart warm, with a soft goodbye he left the small apartment, the thoughts of the grey haired boy lingering on his mind.

* * *

Winter boots crunched along the cities snowy pathways, chilly hands dug deeper into fur lined pockets and a cold nose snuggled into the warmth of a cashmere red scarf. Ciel was freezing and the only thing that was keeping him going was the thoughts of a warm coffee in his hands. His eyes lit up at the sight of his favourite coffee shop and he quickly rushed across the street to push his shoulder against the glass door to allow entrance to the warm building. A relieved sigh left his flush lips as the warmth washed over him and he smiled at the girl behind the counter before ordering himself a large cappuccino.

"We'll bring it over to you sir." The cute girl smiled with a small flush at the handsome man and Ciel nodded in reply before seating himself in the window, he pulled the scarf away from his neck and folded it on his lap, his thumbs stroking at the soft fabric, a soft sigh left his mouth as he wondered about where the British man was. It had been almost 2 months since he had disappeared and there had been no contact from him at all. Ciel had text every day for the first few days before giving up when a text came back reading **"NUMBER NO LONGER IN USE"**. He had tried everything to find out where his partner had gone as he honestly missed the man, those few days they spent together had made him feel something he hadn't felt before. Belonging.

He jumped out of his thoughts as the young girl placed his coffee down in front of him, with a small thanks he wrapped his hands around the warm mug. He looked down into the chocolate dusted froth and frowned. Was he being crazy? He shouldn't have got so attached to the male as quickly as he did, especially when taking into consideration what job they did. Criminals often disappeared with no word of them ever being spoken again and Ciel had come to accept this but this dark haired man was so different. He was warm, caring and protective, nothing like any of the criminals he had met before. His fingers tapped along the side of the mugs as he recalled people he had worked with; Alois was pretty and looked sweet on the outside but inside was ugly and sour, jealousy seeped from every orifice of his body and without a smile had a spiteful snakey face, his ice blue eyes pierced anyone with no trace of friendship or warmth and the blondes partner in crime was a horrible pointy man named Claude, a venomous older man who was equally as jealous but much quieter, plotting always. A shiver ran up his spine as he thought of those cold eyes and sipped the caffeine filled drink, his mind swirling with criminals he had never seen again.

His hazy thoughts were shaken off as his phone buzzed and a text message popped up from an unknown number;

 **?: Where are you?**

A frown made its way onto his pretty face and he sipped his coffee again before tapping a reply.

 **C: I'm really sorry but I think you have the wrong number.**

Three dots popped up as a reply was being typed and Ciel watched them with intent, willing the mystery person to type and send quicker.

 **?: This is Ciel Phantomhive is it not?**

 **C: Who is this?**

 **?: You don't remember?**

 **C: I don't know who you are. I'm not telling you anything about me. Don't text me again.**

His eyes narrowed as the three dots appeared again, he muttered rude words under his breath and he tapped at the side of the mug in a rhythm.

 **?: That's rude. I know who you are.**

Ciel locked the phone and pushed it into his pocket before standing up and hurriedly wrapping the warm scarf around his neck, his eyes nervously flicked over everyone in the café and sighed in relief when no one seemed out of place or suspicious. His feet quickly carried him out of the coffee shop and he quickly made his way into his favourite music shop, he rushed up to the counter and tapped the red haired girl behind the counter on the shoulder.

"Mey" He spoke under his breath and smiled as she turned around, he pressed a finger to his lips and quickly glanced over the store "I need to hide out for a bit. I think someone is following me."

Mey snorted and smacked his shoulder "No one wants to follow you Ciel. Also does it kill you to say hello?" She rolled her eyes and tapped the stool next to her "You can chill here for a bit, help me put prices on these CD's." She shook the plastic cases at the male and flashed a bright smile at his oldest friend before taking them from her. "You still got that old man's scarf on?"

Ciel nodded and fingered the fabric, the soft sensation relaxing his nerved "He told me to keep it safe."

"It's been like two months though, don't you think he's like" she trailed off before pulling her thumb across her throat while imitating a choking sound.

Cyan eyes widened before narrowing "No! He's not dead you fuckhead. He said he would come back so he will."

"Well because he's away do you still work for Tanaka?" She spoke without looking up from her task, her pigtails falling across her face, she was soft and pudgy with freckles dusting her face, her circular glasses accentuated her round features and made her look innocent and childish.

"No. Tanaka is using Alois and Claude for all the missions so I've been pushed onto the back burner, not that it hurts me though, I get some time off which is super fuckin' nice." He fiddled with the plastic cellophane covering the CD in his hands and he sighed "I just wish I could move away from here and try and forget all these people and all the shit that's happened."

"Maybe start with taking off the scarf?" Mey quirked an eyebrow and smirked knowingly "It's tying you down."

"Mey." Ciel squished the girls face between his hands and he looked her square in the eye "I'm keeping the scarf. I know he's out there. Sebastian will come back to me."

With a sigh he released her face and spoke softly "He's so different and special y'know. If you had met him you would understand one hundred percent." He put the CD case down on the wooden counter and stepped down from the stool "I know it wasn't long but I should probably go."

"You're not worried about this person who is supposedly following you?" Meys eyebrow quirked again in question and Ciel shook his head "You're so weird dude. Come see me again soon though okay? Finny and Bard miss you a lot and would probably die with excitement if we organised something, please?"

The southerner laughed and saluted at the girl "We'll organise something soon!" He left the music shop and closed his eyes as the cold air hit his warm cheeks. Nothing felt real anymore, he felt alone in the city with no job, no purpose, no Sebastian.

* * *

Ciel wiggled his toes as he stretched and relaxed again into his mattress, he groaned at the comfort and looked up at the ceiling. It was definitely time to get up but the male just couldn't be bothered it was his birthday, May the 14th, he was 27 and it felt like, nothing.

No one was here to sing him happy birthday, wake him up with gifts or even a card. Just how every other birthday had been for him since moving to the god awful city. He pushed himself up and mumbled "Happy fuckin birthday kid." His phone vibrated next to him and he picked it up; the anonymous number again, he hadn't heard from the mystery person since December and he quickly swiped the message to read it.

 **?: Happy Birthday Ciel. I am so sorry I can't be there to celebrate it with you. I'm not far away now and I'm sure I will see you soon.**

 **C: Thank you for the well wish. I'm still not sure who you are but it warms me to know someone cares.**

 **?: Sorry I can't tell you who I am because I wish I could, they're always watching what I type. Safety precautions and all that but cannot wait to get my hands on my own phone again.**

 **C: Hello people who watch.**

 **?: :D They say hello and happy birthday!**

Ciel laughed softly and locked his phone again, whoever it was knew who he was and it was kind of nice in a bizarre way to know someone out there cared about little old him. Old now anyway. He pushed himself up and off of the mattress to get dressed before cooking himself some pancakes. His mystery person had inspired him to at least treat himself to something worthwhile and he hummed softly with a smirk as an idea filled his head.

Mey, Finny and Bard better prepare themselves, because they were going out.

* * *

 **Hello my little beans 3**

 **Sorry I was away for a while I had mega writing block and zero motivation and that's how it'll probably be for a long time lol.**

 **Sorry if this chap seemed a little all over the place too as I needed a filler and some kind of motivation for my story to continue; I promise soon there will be more action and information including our beloved Sebastian:)**

 **Also Ciel is still a driver but not realllly for Tanaka anymore, Sebastian knows too many people and can do too much stuff for the old dude to put himself in danger lol xo**

 **EGQ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

When Ciel had said he wanted to go out and drink for his birthday he didn't expect to be sat bored out of his mind on a delayed subway train, with a sigh he cracked his knuckles and leant back against the rough carpeted seat of the carriage. His ocean blue eyes flickered over the faces of equally bored passengers on the train and he looked back down at his phone, mindlessly locking and unlocking it to busy his hands. The minutes ticked on before the train finally rumbled to life again, the robotic voice spoke out 'The next station is; Victoria Road Station'. With another sigh Ciel closed his eyes and counted how many more stops he had before he could finally enjoy himself for the evening. The train quickly halted and the warning sound of the doors opening sounded, Ciels eyes flickered up as he watched new passengers bundle on through the door, his interest peaked when a triplet of identical looking men bundled on before standing close to his small frame.

Ciels adam apple bobbed with a gulp and nervous hands picked at the ripped loose threads of his jeans. He took a shaky breath as the men spoke lowly, he heard snippets of the words, his name and Sebastians were spoken. A dark frown painted itself across his shapely brow as he racked his brain as to why these people would want him, he decided he didn't have enough time to work that out and realised the only plan he had was to run, and run fast. He readied himself as the feeling of the train slowing travelled up through the floor. Ciels small hands gripped the edges of the seat as he readied himself to push off and out the door. The doors loudly beeped and he pushed off, a woman shouted in exclamation as he roughly pushed her out the way, his breath came hard and fast through his nose as he spotted his exit, he heard more shouting behind him as the brutes followed close in suit.

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck...!" His legs carried him upwards towards the bustling night of the city, he heard guards yelling as he leapt over the barrier between him and freedom, the brutes following his every action.

The chilly air of the city bit at his cheeks as he quickly made the decision to take off down a dark alley way. The air in the alley way was musky and stale, peeling posters and messy graffiti covered the dingy brick and Ciel closed his eyes, his chest heaving, as he found himself hidden behind a smelly green dumpster.

SLAM.

Ciels eyes widened as one of the brutes grabbed at his neck, with a grunt Ciel grinned, showing his rows of perfect milky teeth with such a cocky arrogance it made rage bubble up inside of the thug.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The man spit the name out like it was venom on his tongue, filthy and tasteless.

"Don't know the guy." SLAM. His head smashed against the brick again and he hissed in pain as his teeth sunk through his tongue, filling his mouth with blood, he sucked on the muscle, filling his mouth with blood before his smiled again, blood dripped off of his pretty lips and he spoke lowly.

"Do it again, harder, I love it when it's rough." Ciels heart hammered in his chest despite the confident words spoken.

"Where is he you little faggot?" Hot breath spread across Ciels face and a grin made it onto the rough face "Where is Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel quirked a shapely eyebrow "I wish I knew honestly; but I don't involve myself with that shit anymore. I'm an innocent boy now." With a flutter of his lashes he grunted as his cheek got smashed against the wall, the rough texture ripping at his flawless skin, he spluttered out a laugh and sent globs of saliva mixed blood onto the face of the roughian. The larger man gagged in disgust before dropping the smaller body to the ground with a guttural growl.

A hard boot came down hard on the pretty face and twisted, Ciels cheeks squished together and he struggled to speak, blood dripping slowly from his nose, mixing with the messy spittle on his chin. The bitter taste of iron filled his mouth and he spat, the red splattered onto the filthy ground and he tried his hardest to look up at the huge goliath of a man above him.

"Well he told us you would know, that pompous fuck face owes Lau money. If all Sebastian cares about is pretty little fuck things like you perhaps we can pull him out of the wood works, huh?"

A firey rage hit Ciel like a ton of bricks, he gritted his teeth and fisted his little hands, his nails digging into his now sweaty palms. That fucking English asshole, dragging him into his filthy money business, puzzle pieces started to fall into place as he remembered the mystery text messages. That tall dark and handsome fuckface had pulled him right into the deep end and pulled the Chinese drug lords along with him.

"Can we hurry this up please." His words drawled and he looked up as the two other gang members joined the largest man, boot still placed firmly on his pretty face. "Trust me I'm just as bore-" His southern drawl got cut off as a hard stamp came to the youngers face, ears rang as the alley way faded in and out of his vision. He felt the world leave from under his fingers as he was roughly thrown over one of the brutes shoulders and removed from the alleyway.

* * *

With a groan swollen eyes flickered open, the floor vibrated underneath him and he smiled bitterly. He had managed to get to a club somehow. Dainty wrists pushed an equally dainty body up and he let out a shuddered breath as he leant against a poster covered wall. He was relieved to find the room was reactively clean, the carpet beneath his rump was soft and squishy, comforting in a time where his head swam and everything ached. He could hear the rumbling of the music, voices and foot steps above him and he sighed. How ironic.

His sensitive ears pricked up as he heard voices on the other side of a thin glass door, he could make out the shadows of bodies, dimly lit by a purple toned light. With a sniff he decided against trying to fight whoever was behind the door, he wass definitely not in the state to do any more heavy head to head combat.

The sound of a lock opening filled his brain and his stomach flip flopped in a mixture of hope and fear. His swollen eyes met those of brown as a lithe Chinese girl came to help him up. Ciel studied her beautiful features and cute cat like hair as she helped him up. The smell of tea leaves and incense waved off of her and comforted his beaten soul.

"Ah Ran Mao you are always so soft with these boys." A slightly taller Chinese man entered the room and smiled at the sight of the girl. Ran Mao hummed in a reply and wrapped a strong hand around Ciels slim waist. "My dear friend Ciel I am so sorry about how my men treated you. I did hear you have quite the tongue on you though!" A wholesome chuckle left Laus lips as he spoke the words.

"I agree Lau. I'm sorry that our meeting had to be so unfortunate." Ciel knew of the man, he was famous on the underbelly of this filthy city, he had the best opiates for miles and everyone sought them out. He was a man with power, he exuded friendliness but Ciel knew better than to be smart with the stronger man.

Lau chuckled once again and signalled the way for the two to follow him. "Come, come, Sebastian is waiting for you."

Ciels eyes moved over to try and meet Ran Maos but her large almond eyes, rimmed with purple make-up followed the back of the drug lord. Ciel gripped her shoulder and limped behind the criminal, grateful for the help from the girl.

* * *

Sebastians eyes darkened as three bodies entered the room. Lau muttered something in Chinese to Ran Mao and she replied in a silent nod, her small hands pulled Ciel across the room and placed him in a seat across from Sebastian. Blue met red and electricity flew between the two. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but his mind ran blank. He was angry, his eyes focused on every cut and bruise on the Southerners face fuelling the rage that burnt in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his teeth, coming to the conclusion that staying silent was his best option.

"Ah, so happy to see the two of you back together again. You make a wonderful pair of criminals don't you?" Laus voice rang across the room and placed his palms against the table, his smiley demeanour was gone from when he was speaking to Ran Mao and his eyes darkened, black orbs piercing into Sebastian. "Mr. Michaelis, it's wonderful to see you again." The sarcasm in Laus voice dripped from his words like inky poison running into Sebastians blood stream.

"You too Lau." His usual chocolatey smooth voice wavered slightly as he saw a glint of a gun beneath the Drug Lords traditional coat. "I have the money."

"Ah wonderful." A big smile flourished on his face and Ran Mao happily accepted a duffel bag full of money from the brit. She quickly began counting, her fingers moving quick against the wedges of paper. Her eyes flickered to her boss and she spoke softly in Chinese and anger placed itself firmly on his brow. "Where's all my money? Ran Mao says this isnt enough."

Ciels eyes widened with panic and he gulped nervously, his breathing increased as Sebastians face fell. All the trust he had felt in the man was gone.

"What does that mean Sebastian. What have you done?" Ciel spoke spitefully across the table, a growl following the angry words. His pretty white teeth were bared as a look of hatred was aimed towards the man.

"There's enough in there I swear." He glanced across at the pretty girl and she shook her head. "Oh fuck. I'm so sorry I can get you the money."

Ran Mao shook her head and pressed her palms flat on the table, she grinned devilishly and looked to Ciel with mean intent in her eyes, she placed a slender hand onto his face and squeezed forcing Ciel to open his mouth wider, his tongue was on view and his rows of teeth shone with saliva in the clinical lighting. "I don't want money. I want his teeth." Her breathing came heavy with a sick heat in the words and her eyes flashed with a sick perversion.

Ciel grabbed at her wrist and pulled her hand away, he spoke fast. "That doesn't have to happen. I'll work the money back. I'll do anything you want me to. Please not my teeth or his teeth okay? If I misbehave or don't do what you ask you can take them just... please... I'm begging." Ciels eyes were shiny with panicked tears and he spoke again "Please. I'll do anything."

Lau placed a calming hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from the scared man. He spoke softly into the room with a nod. "It's a deal Ciel. Don't let us down."

* * *

 **Hello my angels! Sorry I had a massive writing Hiatus; I get super buzzed to write and then it all vanishes for months! E and I both agree that this is the best chapter that I've written so far so I hope you guys enjoy it! Next chapter is going to be filler and probably some NSFW stuff! B) everyone loves smut tbh. EGQ x**


End file.
